narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:TrunX
toggle request Machst du mir diese Tabellen und ersezt sie im Artikel Chunin-Auswahlprüfung? Ich krieg das einfach nicht hin. Geht das, das der Toggler "unter" dem Bereich, der zu toggln ist, eingesetzt wird? Ich würd ihn nämlich gerne als das HIER in dem Hilfetext haben. Ninjason 16:46, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Dazu muss ich das Script nochmal ändern, so dass man wie bei Spoiler Tabellenspalten und Reiehen komplett verdeckt! Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 07:59, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) @ die zwei Reihen-Änderung bei Chunin-A.: Was genau wolltest du mir damit sagen? "Lass uns die ersten zwei Reihen anzeigen", oder "Lass uns die Texte in der Tabelle in die Mitte setzen, wie in den ersten zwei Reihen"? Wenn du Ersteres meinst: Die Tabellen verlängern den Artikel immens, daher der Wunsch, sie standardmäßig auszublenden. Wenn du Zweiteres Meinst: Klar, sieht gut aus, nur sind sie nicht mehr ausgeblendet Ninjason 11:55, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :ich meinte nummer 2 ^^ also die Texte zentrieren ;) :Ich wusste nicht was du wolltest. in edit steht drinnen dass du die tabellen standardmäßig angezeigt haben wolltest. ich werde sie alle ausbelden! kannst dir dann den unterschied anschauen, damit du weisst wie du die Toggler das nächste mal setzen musst. ps. vielleicht mach ich eine hilfe oder so! '''Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 12:27, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ne Hilfe wäre echt praktisch. Ahja bei der Im Entstehen-Vorlage hab ich ausklappen geschrieben ^^ Ich meinte eigentlich 'aus'klappen, wie raus, das war sehr unschlau formuliert... Naja danke für die Mühen. Ninjason 12:41, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :is doch kein problem :) :hier schau mal hab noch ein bischen daran "rumgepfuscht"! Kannst ja ändern wenn du willst :) 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 12:46, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ist alles wunderbar, danke. Ninjason 18:49, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- FillerText-Vorlage Hi. Ein Problem, das ich seit längerem mit der Vorlage für Filler-Texte habe, ist, dass sie eher für kürzere Texte ausgelegt ist. Da sie vor allem, wenn sie früh in einem Artikel beginnt (Beispiel Utakata (Jinchuuriki)), den gesamten Artikel über auf der linken Seite ist und auch wenn rechts der Steckbrief vorbei ist, den Raum nicht aus nutzen kann. Dennoch: gibt es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, da etwas zu ändern/Alternativen? Ninjason 18:49, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Das Problem ist ja, dass es bei allen Usern gut aussehen muss, und jeder ne unterschiedliche Auflösung hat. Und da die Steckbriefe eine '''feste Pixelbreite haben, die Filler-Text-Vorlage allerdings eine Prozentangabe hat, ist es nicht möglich, das automatisch bei jedem User schick darzustellen. Zusätzlich kommt natürlich die Sache wie bei Utakata jetzt, dass egal bei welcher Auflösung die Filler-Box zu schmal ist, wenn sie länger als der Steckbrief ist. Die einzige Möglichkeit jetzt mit der Vorlage wär, direkt unter dem Steckbrief anzufangen, sodass die Fillerbox auf 100% sein kann. ..::Aeris::.. 19:01, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) naja das problem ist aber wenn wir unter der infobox anfangen is ja ne riesn lücke, das sieht dann nich viel besser aus, wie gesagt ne lösung als tabelle würde gehen, hab ich ja auch bei itachi gemacht bei charakter un so, da hab ne tabelle genommen und hab alles auf null gesetzt, damit halt nur die formatierung passt, oder es gibt die möglichkeit bei dem fillertext das aus % in pixel angabe zu ändernErnie1992 20:07, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Aber auch das ist keine Lösung. Wenn wir da auf die Standard-Auflösung von Firefox gehen (1024x786) bedeutet das trotzdem für andere mit hoher Auflösung eine unschöne Anpassung des Schriftbildes. Vllt machen wir uns die Sache zu kompliziert und sollten einfach einen BAlken setzten a la hier nur mit Fillerangabe anstelle von Spoilerwarnung. So kann sich das Schriftbild den Verhältnissen anpassen, weil es nicht in einem Rahmen gehalten wird. Ninjason 20:39, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Edit: Ernie, schau dir mal deine Itachi-Tabelle in 1024x768 an. Dann siehst du was ich meine. Ich schätze mal, du benutzt eine sehr hohe Auflösung (ich zb hab 1680x1050), aber die itachi tabelle ist total verschoben bei kleinen auflösungen.Ninjason 20:41, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ja nagut stimmt, ich benutze die selbe, vll irgendetwas auflsöungsunabhängigesErnie1992 20:44, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) das von ninjason hab ich mal kurz umgemodelt^^, könnt es ja mal auf meiner Benutzer:Ernie1992/Testseite3 anschauen und kommentar abgebenErnie1992 20:59, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ich muss des mal in ruhe anschauen, bin novh zu betrunken ^^ aber die idee mit den Balken ist wahrscheinlich die beste lösung. also hätte mal auf Benutzer:Ernie1992/Testseite3 einen Vorschlag wie man es machen könnte ^^ mit einfachen balken. und ein margin-right auf 310px (optionale Angabe dann in der Vorlage). 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 09:23, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :scahffst du das auch, dass der Text dann so leicht grün gefärbt ist?Ernie1992 18:55, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- Toggler Schaust du dir mal den Artikel Shuriken an? Da funktionieren die Toggler irgendwie nicht. Ninjason 12:53, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :was funktioniert da ned...schaut doch ok aus??? 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 14:00, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Also bei mir sind die Öffner nur normaler Text. Aber alle anderen auf anderen Artikeln funktionieren. Ninjason 14:07, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Schaust du dir den Artikel Anime auch mal wegen der Toggler an? Ninjason 14:54, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- trunx, was machen wir denn mit dem daimyou des wind-reiches? die person ist jetzt ne ganz andere als vor drei jahren. wie sollen nun der alte und der neue benannt werden? Johnny/ジョニ一 09:13, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- hi trunx also ich habe ein problem ich komme schon seit wochen nicht mehr auf die diskussionsseite von"aktuelle spoiler" dA steht neuerdings seit wochen quelltext betrachten anstatt von bearbeiten ich bin hier schon länger drinn und probleme gabs auch nie ich würde gerne wissen wie ich wieder mitdiskutiern kann daS wäre nir schon wichtig ich fänds super wenn du die ntwort bei mir auf die seite posten könntest mfg Naruto-freak1990 12:44, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) also das erste was cih hier mache ist mich anmelden ich kann auch gerne dir ein screenshot schicken auch im angemeldeten modus steht da nur wenn ich auf diskussion drücke dannebn quelltext betrachten!!!! also sprich auch wenn ioch angemeldet bin kann ichs nicht benutzen genauso wie ein nicht angemeldeter trunx, lösche auch einfach die ganze dissi. dem typen/mädel habe ich die ganze zeit versucht die fakten aus manga näher zu bringen, aber anscheinend wird er/sie nie aufhören zu schreiben. ich hab mich jedefalls verabschiedet, weil es eh keinen sinn macht. lösche einfch auch all die beiträge dort - damit die dissi endlich wieder normal aussehen kann ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 12:24, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ja, komisch ist es schon. und das obwohl das kapitel in japan am montag erschienen ist (zumindest gab es in 488 kein hinweis darauf, dass eine woche ausfallen wird) aber trotzdem sieht es nach einem ciel zu sehr echten spoiler, wenn du mich fragst. Johnny/ジョニ一 12:30, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ja, mach ich gleich Johnny/ジョニ一 12:47, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) wieso hast du die Seite vom 1. so blockiert das ich nicht mehr kommentieren kann und zu Thema Kyuubi ich stimme dir zu das es darauf ankommt wie man seine Fähigkeiten einsetzt aber was ich mitteilen will ist das es sich unterscheidet ob mich mein Gegner kontrollieren kann oder nicht denn wenn er mich kontrollieren kann und ich da verliere dann sagt das nicht wirklich was über meine Stärke da kann man erst darüber sprechen wen man gesehen hat wie er gegen Jemanden kämpft der ihn nicht Kontrollieren kann Gruß Kyuubi und ich bin keine Madel sondern ein Typ und warum willst du das die Diskussion aufhört Gruß Kyuubi :Es steht drin warum i es blockiert hab :) DAS HIER IST EIN WIKI und diese Disku ist einfach zu viel BlaBla (auf beiden Seiten, sorry). Lasst einfach das Thema. Es wird automatisch wieder entsperrt nach ner Zeit ;) 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 13:43, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Zeit Danke, jetzt ist es richtig, dachte das kommt automatisch von der seite, naja jetzt weiß ich es das man das bei sich einstellt NarutothenextHokage 14:10, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) hey bin neu hier und es tut mir echt ssssssssssssssssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu leid ich hab das jutsu von susano gelöscht ich dachte das ich auf meiner seite lösch aber ich wars doch net ssssssooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry bittte schmeist mich net raus ich bin doch neu. ach ja und nochwas wie schafffe ich es eine tabellle meiner lieblingscharas wafffen meiner jutsus und so weiter auf mein seite zu kriegen soooooooorrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy.